


Altered Timelines

by Ajgrey9647



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajgrey9647/pseuds/Ajgrey9647
Summary: Tommy and Jason have settled into a quiet life together. An uninvited guest threatens to change that. *Probably a one shot*





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God, no! Please!” Tommy screamed, tears flowing down his face as he sat up in bed, chest heaving and disoriented from the horrifying dream. For a minute, he didn't even register the warm morning sunlight streaming through the open window or the rumble of the lawn mowers already at work. Sweat glistening on his face, he looked around in a panic, terrified of finding more blood. He quickly looked down at his hands and body; a deep shudder of relief washed over him at finding no gore on his person.  
“Tommy!”   
The shaken man looked up to find his husband standing in the bathroom doorway, dark hair still wet from the shower, clad in his old red t-shirt and work shorts. His midnight eyes were full of concern as he moved swiftly to perch on the side of the bed next to his partner.   
“Hey, Tommy,” he said softly, taking in the other man's wide eyes and pale face. Reaching out, he brushed aside a tear with his thumb. “It's me. It's Jason. Look at me, babe.”  
Hazel eyes blinked quickly as Tommy came back to himself. “Jase?”  
“Its alright; I'm here,” he soothed gently.   
Tommy inclined his head toward Jason and rested his forehead against the other man's. He inhaled the familiar comforting scent that had come to mean so much to him.   
“Jase, I've not had a dream like that in years,” he moaned. “It's still as horrible as it was then.”  
“The one where you kill us?”  
He felt the slight nod from him husband.  
“That has been a long time,” he murmured, a hand seeking his mate's. Jason traced the ring encircling his finger, the special design they had picked out for one another. “You've haven't had that dream since we've been married.”  
“No, the last time was after we'd been dating awhile. And it was no where on the scale this one was.”  
Jason frowned.   
“How so?”   
Tommy ran his hand through his short spiky hair and closed his eyes.  
“I really don't want to talk about it. I just... can't right now.”  
He could still see the scene from his nightmare behind the lids; the most horrible being the slow, torturous death of his lover. He'd laughed and continued to mangle Jason even as he begged Tommy to stop, that he loved him.  
“Tommy?”  
“Huh?”  
“You kind of zoned on me, babe,” the former Red Ranger said tenderly.  
“Sorry, its just really throwing me off right now. I'm gonna hop in the shower and wake up all the way. It always passes.”  
Jason smiled slightly and nodded, squeezing Tommy's hand. He knew when his husband needed some space. “Ok, I'm getting started on that mess of a yard. It needs a good mow and some landscaping.”  
This time it was Tommy's turn to smile. “You're obsessed, you know that right?”  
Jason pulled a wounded look. “Obsessed? Me?”  
“Yeah, you,” his husband accused as he untangled himself from the covers.   
“Hey, I take pride in our home. Nothing wrong with that.”  
Tommy shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom; Jason tagged along as innocently as he could muster.  
“Real cute, Mister,” Tommy teased, side eyeing his mate.   
“Can't blame a guy for trying,” Jason quipped, holding his hands up.  
“I didn't wear you out enough last night, I take it?”  
The dark haired man smiled. “You know I can take a lot of punishment.”  
“Go mow the yard,” the ex-Green Ranger scolded, pointing his finger. “I'll square up with you later.”  
“You better,” Jason called as he moved down the hallway.

Once in the shower, Tommy relished the feel of the hot water gliding down his back. He was already starting to feel somewhat better. Things still felt “off”, he couldn't quite explain how. It was weird but it felt like 13 o'clock. The world was off kilter.   
Man, I'm really messed up in the head. I'm in my early 40's and still can't get rid of my darker half. I thought the Dragon was gone for good.   
He shuddered again as he remembered the low guttural snarl of the beast that lived in his head while he was Rita's evil Ranger. The Green Ranger was as mad a hatter; he heard voices and hallucinated. His impulse control became next to zero towards the end and he raged psychotically, his mind spinning like a damn dervish from one fevered obsession to the next.   
I don't want to think about this again, he growled, even as his mind continued down this dark corridor.   
He was a nightmare come to life, targeting Rangers and civilians. The most fanatic obsession he'd developed involved his husband. The Green Ranger (no, the Dragon) set his sights on him and that led to some pretty violent acts between the two.   
He'd kidnapped the Red Ranger and terrorized him in the Dark Dimension. He'd broken his leg just to hear him scream, just to cripple this magnificent creature. Like hobbling a prized racehorse or plucking the feathers from an exotic bird so it could no longer fly. Jason was his unicorn, ready for killing.   
He thrived on the power he'd held over Jason, the fear and pain he invoked. Chasing the limping Ranger around the prison, he'd finally caught him a second time; this was the time Tommy had tried unsuccessfully to cut his throat. Thankfully, Jason had struggled too wildly and he'd lost his hold.   
By the time his friends rescued him, the Red Ranger had been a bloody, bruised, and traumatized mess. How he could forgive these acts so easily was beyond anything Tommy had ever known. Despite his Ranger healing, Jason still had a limp from time to time and in the winter his leg pained him; he tried to keep this from Tommy but he knew his lover. The guilt still crept into Tommy's heart when he saw Jason grimace and subtly rub the leg.  
I'm so lucky to have that man for my husband, he marveled.   
They had both spent a long time dealing with the fall out from their initial battles; nightmares had plagued both boys for years. Tommy and Jason had quickly become best friends and turned to one another for comfort and support. Jason had been friends with the other Rangers since they were kids but none had the same relationship that they had developed.   
And then Tommy had to go and have a crush on his “bro.” He considered the torturous experience payback, it was what he deserved. To fall head over heels and never be able to say it. To suffer alone in the presence of his love.  
It was the longest and most painful months of his life. After Jason had been foolish enough to almost die, Tommy had lost his damn mind and made a spectacle of himself by passionately sucking the Red Ranger's face in front of Zordon, Alpha, and the other Rangers. In his defense, he had thought his bro was dying and/or dead for the better part of an afternoon.   
His face reddened at the memory. He fully expected Jason to deck him, to spit, to yell and cuss and never talk to him again. Tommy's chest still felt tight at the thought of being banished from Jason.   
He turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy room. Wiping the mirror clean, he gazed at his reflection, his mind still moving in time.  
When his “dad” discovered his crush, he'd blacked Tommy's eye and was gearing up to really beat the hell out of him when Jason showed up. He'd left with the Red Ranger and ended up never going back. His “family” disowned him the minute they found out he wasn't giving Jason up. But it was no great loss.   
Tommy smiled to himself. It had been such a tumultuous time in their lives. But now they were together, married, and living quiet lives. Neither had been a Ranger in a few years, although they both still possessed their morphers. Just in case.   
Speaking of quiet lives, Tommy hissed in irritation.  
Shit!  
His grant research was almost complete and due for presentation that week. If he could just go into his office at the university for a few hours, he more than likely be done and have that stressor behind him. Jason would be irritated at Tommy not being home on this gorgeous Saturday but he grinned as he knew how he'd make it up to his sexy partner.

Jason powered down the mower and admired the progress he'd made. While not a big yard, he had to say he felt his was the most magazine worthy. His lips twitched in a smile as he remembered Tommy's taunt; but it was the truth. There was nothing wrong with taking pride in one's home. They had both fought long and hard and deserved this time in their lives, to have nothing more pressing than weed control and other home maintenance. This peace was well earned by them both for their years of fighting and chaos.   
Footsteps sounded on the gravel behind him and he turned to find Tommy approaching him with a sheepish smile on his face.  
Arching his eye brow, Jason sighed.  
“What, babe?”  
The other man pulled the Red Ranger into a close embrace and nuzzled his neck, lips kissing a trail to Jason's ear, which he playfully nipped.   
A low moan escaped Jason as he felt his husband's mouth on one of his hot spots. A quick flash of sharp teeth across his throat elicited an even stronger response. He tilted his head, unconsciously allowing the Green Ranger more access. Tommy's hands slid teasingly up Jason's shirt and caressed him into more whimpers. No matter how long they'd been together, both men never tired of each others bodies.  
“Tommy...” he panted. “The neighbors....”  
“Well, why don't we move somewhere a little less public,” he answered, pushing his husband backwards toward the shed.

 

When they later emerged, clothes and hair askew, Jason wasn't nearly as annoyed with his mate as Tommy predicted.   
“Consider that a warm up for later. For my kind, understanding, patient husband,” he cooed.   
“Man, you've always been forgetful. Even in high school. I'm not surprised this slipped your mind,” Jason badgered.   
“Hey, I never forget the important things. You know, like how much you like it when I...”  
“And if you don't get in there and get done, I'm going to have to wait even longer for it. Now scoot.”  
Tommy pulled Jason's head forward and passionately kissed him.  
“I'll hurry. Are you going to work on the yard the whole day?”  
“Hmmm, I may take a ride; it'd be a shame to waste this beautiful day doing manual labor.”  
Jason walked Tommy to his car.   
“And when you get back, what do you say we fire up the grill? Share a beer or two?”  
Tommy nodded and again pulled Jason close, again resting his forehead against Jason's.   
“Be careful out there, Jase. I'm still getting these bad vibes. I just can't shake it.”  
Jason pulled back, a serious look on his face.   
“You be careful too, babe. We'll both be back here before you know it, eating burgers and putting today behind us.”   
“I know. I'll see you in a few, ok?”  
The Red Ranger nodded and waved to his husband as he pulled away. 

 

The motorcycle roared up the driveway and parked. Jason pulled off his helmet and smiled. It had been a good ride. Plenty of time before Tommy came back from the office to warm up the grill and get things ready for dinner. Hamburgers with all the fixings, hot dogs, corn on the cob...... He loved this time of year. He looked forward to sitting out on the deck, just the two of them, sipping a cold beer and enjoying each others company.  
Jason entered the foyer, causally tossing his motorcycle keys in the basket by the door. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he tapped his husband's number and rounded the corner into the kitchen, as the ringing sounded in his ear. Deep in thought about the tasks that needed completed for their cookout, he didn't realize he wasn't alone until it was too late.  
A sudden movement and Jason's world exploded in fiery pain, as his nose broke and he staggered, stunned, grabbing the door frame; his phone clattered to the tile floor and went silent. The sight before him made no sense. Realizing the attacker was advancing on him, the former Red Ranger thew a hard punch. The other man easily avoided the blow; reaching out, he seized Jason's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, pulling him against his body. The other gloved hand glided easily to this throat.   
“Now, now.... none of that,” the stranger scolded in warning. Releasing Jason's arm, the other man suddenly had a long jagged blade held menacingly across his belly.   
“Lets have a chat, Red. Its been a long time.”  
“Who are you?” Jason wheezed, his voice barely a whisper. The hard ridged shield dug painfully into his back and blood gushed from his nose over his swelling lips.  
No reply. The intruder inclined his head toward the dark haired man's neck and breathed deeply.  
“Mmmmm, yes, still the same scent I remember.” He sighed contentedly. “You may look different here, but to me you'll always be a 17 year old kid. I've never forgotten that day, Red. Do you know why?”  
He didn't wait for a response; he merely swayed to and fro with the injured ex-Ranger clutched in his arms, a demented slow dance.  
“Because it was my birthday, so to speak. Such a pivotal moment for me.” His thumb stroked Jason's jawline almost tenderly. “You were so resistant. You just wouldn't behave.” He tsk tsked, shaking his head.   
“I killed my Red,” he cooed, savoring the memory as it unfolded in his mind's eye, his voice soft. “I shoved my sword into his skull. I remember he had the most beautiful seizure in my arms, jerking and shivering. It really wasn't long but I'm sure for him it felt like forever.”   
Jason squeezed his eyes shut against the cruel image; his heart pounded wildly in his chest.  
“Imagine what his death set in motion. When I appeared on the battlefield, holding his shattered helmet and christened with his blood. I was a new man.”  
He stopped himself and the swaying ceased. “No. Not a man. I became a god.” He chuckled and pulled Jason backwards into the living room where the walls were adorned with photos of himself and Tommy.  
Oh God. Please don't let Tommy come home yet!  
“Now, you... You are an interesting Red. Just stole his heart, didn't you?” his voice took on a hard edge. “Made him weak. Ruined my masterpiece.” The hand around his neck became like a iron band as it tightened in anger.   
Jason twisted sharply in the man's grip as his lungs burned and pressure rapidly built up in his head.  
“Stop it!” the stranger suddenly snarled, rage flaring hotly. “I see you haven't grown wiser with age. I've already killed you once, Red. Stop being so foolish! You don't stand a chance against me.”  
The grip eased and Jason inhaled a deep ragged breath as his head throbbed and his vision blurred. His body sagged slightly in his attacker's grip and he continued to pant.   
“What makes you so special, anyways? Same arrogant ass you've always been!” he bellowed.   
His tone shifted suddenly back to the same flat affect he'd had previously. “Although, I have to say, Red.... this more mature you is very..... delicious. You've definitely bulked up. And I'm loving the facial hair.”  
The hand holding the long blade dipped below Jason's waist; he skimmed the flat of the weapon up and down his captive's inner leg.  
“Let go of me,” the former Red Ranger ground out, roughly.   
Again, the humorless chuckle.  
“Don't fret, cupcake. You're not the one I came to do business with anyways. Now, when can we expect that husband of yours?”


	2. Chapt 2

Jason's chest heaved deeply as his mind scrambled for a way to get loose. The other man's strength was incredible even for a Ranger. His limbs were massive, strapped with thick muscle under white silk. The Red Ranger wasn't a lightweight by any means but this stranger's frame almost dwarfed his own.  
Fear and anger warred in his heart; obviously this psychopath was after his husband. Thank heaven Tommy was habitually late.  
The other Ranger growled in annoyance as he dropped back into an armchair, forcing Jason to straddle his thigh like a ventriloquist's puppet.   
“I can see we might be awhile,” he stated blankly. “None of them are ever on time.”  
“Why are you here?” Jason weakly asked, trying in vain to still himself, looking for a moment of distraction.   
“As I've said, my business is with your sweetheart. He has something I desire. Lucky for me I now have something that might get his attention.”  
Using his greater strength, the Ranger pulled back on Jason's neck, making his captive recline against him. The Red Ranger tensed as the blade lay across his lap and the shield dug more sharply into his back.   
“I wasn't expecting you, Red but I'm glad we have this time together.”  
Here his hand glided up Jason's neck to his jaw, firmly pulling the man's head back until it rested along his helmet. Inhaling deeply, the evil Ranger sighed almost sadly, as he nuzzled Jason.  
“I always wondered what my Red would be like had he been able to grow up. Instead he chose to leave this world early rather than joining me. Who knows? Perhaps we could have something ourselves. But maybe that was the best thing for him after all. He was spared the upheaval my coming wrought.”  
For his part, Jason tried to keep relaxed, all the while feeling like he was in the grasp of a grizzly bear. This Ranger was like no one he'd ever come up against, even when his husband was at his most evil. The white helmet laying against his cheek didn't even feel like the same material that he was accustomed to.   
A soft whisper. “He was too good for me.”  
From the corner of his eye, Jason could make out a ruby red visor and an elaborate ornamental design made of gold.   
“You, however..... I know you can be naughty,” the tone lowered seductively, as did the gloved hand, moving from jaw, to throat, and finally to Jason's chest. The sword pressed closer to his abdomen in warning.   
“What are you talking about?” Jason hissed, face flushing.  
“I can see EVERYTHING, dear one. Every Ranger team throughout history, every universe, every timeline. Remember, you're talking to a god. As of now, you are the oldest Red I've encountered.”  
Now the hand was under his t-shirt, slowly stroking the collarbone before trailing back to his chest.  
“Thump, thump, thump....” he purred, feeling the racing heart. “Why such a scared little rabbit, Red? I didn't kill the others. Hurting you might not be necessary. Not if you be a good host and “entertain” your guest.”  
Frantically, Jason tried to elbow the evil Ranger in the ribs.  
“See I knew you weren't nice....” The grip tightened.  
“As a god, I would never debase myself with a weak, powerless human. But however weak you might be compared to me, you aren't powerless though, hence my yearning to bed you.”  
Another chuckle.  
“And here, I thought I'd transcended the need for pleasures of the flesh.”  
“There's no way in hell, buddy...” the Red Ranger growled.   
“I thought not. No matter.” More laughter, this time almost friendly. “We do have some time to kill apparently, Red. And if you don't want to play with me, perhaps you'd prefer to fight?”  
Up...” he ordered, hoisting Jason effortlessly.   
With sudden energy, the Red Ranger was thrown to the floor, where he struck his forehead on the wooden coffee table. Stinging pain radiated as he rapidly blinked his eyes; bright red splashes dripped to the carpet as he pulled his shaky legs under him.   
“You know, we always seem to keep bumping into each other. Maybe that's the way our stars align across all worlds.”  
“I've never met you.”  
“Hmmm.... you think so?   
Glancing up at his attacker, Jason tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Who was this guy? Had they met before?  
Spreading his arms wide for the fallen man to appreciate his full splendor, the evil Ranger chuckled softly. A large gold and green shield edged in gold covered his large chest, thick gold bands encircled massive biceps, and the helmet resembled something worse than demonic. A sick feeling slowly spread through Jason's stomach as his mind reconciled his husband's previous incarnations, green and white with this bastardized hybrid.  
“No... you can't be,” he moaned.  
A smokey green haze and the helmet evaporated into nothingness revealing the true face of the intruder.   
“No, no, no...” Jason shook his head, refusing to accept the truth.  
This just couldn't be; this man could not be his husband! But his mate's features where not as hard and cold as this man's. His skin was pale with dark black veins winding up from his collar into the angular jaw; his eyes were devoid of feeling looking like the dead eyes of a shark. His mouth was twisted in a tight scowl despite his obvious pleasure in the moment. Long graying hair swept his shoulders; his husband had cut his hair years ago in favor of a short spiky style.   
“Oh, Tommy.... what happened to you?”  
“You will address me as Lord Drakkon,” the other man cut him off. “As far as what happened to me? I've attained a level of power far above any human or Ranger. Green and white. And soon I will add the Black Dino Gem to my collection.”  
“No, he'll never give that to you!” Jason yelled.   
“He will. Or he'll loose something else near and dear to his heart.”  
Raising his patrician brow, he added, “I think this is the part where you want to morph, Red. For all the good it will do.”  
“It's morphin' time!”  
Reaching for his morpher, Jason thrust it front of him, feeling the release of red energy flow through his outstretched arms.  
“Tyrannosaurus!”   
Now standing before Lord Drakkon, the sleek red uniform covered him protectively and he braced himself in a defensive stance.  
“My, my, my but you fill out that spandex nicely. I can see every grove and curve of your body. Pity I have break it....”  
The shrill ring of Jason's phone on the kitchen tile caught both their attention as it clamored and vibrated across the floor. It was Tommy's special ring tone.  
I've got to get this asshole out of here, Jason thought frantically. Before Tommy walks in....  
Dropping his hands to his morpher, the Red Ranger prayed this madman would follow him.  
“Good luck getting that gem without me, you 2nd rate Twilight wannabe!” he taunted.   
Quickly, he made to teleport to the desert where there was no chance of running into any civilians that could be harmed in their battle. He saw a split second of Drakkon bearing his teeth before he was gone in a flash of red light.   
Something's wrong!!  
The Red Ranger felt a tremendous pressure before a powerful force slammed him into the grassy earth.   
What happened? This wasn't the desert. He'd only made it to the walking trails a few miles from his house.   
He felt the tight grip of a fist on the back of his uniform.  
“Ah ah ah, Red. Isn't talking shit and running away a little immature for someone your age?”  
Fuck.....  
Throwing a kick, Jason caught the evil Ranger's abdomen driving him back. Drakkon merely grunted; he did however release his hold.   
He snickered. “If you wanted to play outside, Red, all you had to do was say so.”  
The pair slowly circled each other.  
“What are you trying to prove fighting me, Drakkon? There's no way Tommy will ever hand that gem over!”  
“All you Reds.... you run your smart mouths and talk a good game. I've watched you all. Same arrogant, cocky banter.”  
He jumped towards the Red Ranger who swiftly ducked and rolled away, pulling his blaster from his holster. Aiming it at Drakkon, he growled.  
“You're not a god, Drakkon. You're nothing but a murderer. You killed a 17 year old kid, someone who could have been your best friend, maybe even something more. But you'll never know now.”  
He fired at his opponent who causally deflected the beam with his gauntlet.   
“You're nothing but a sad old man with no family, no friends, no love. That's some existence.”   
“Sniff, sniff, Red. I'd say you just broke my heart but I'd have to have one first. In any case, I have everything I've ever wanted. I need no attachments to weaken me, to turn on me.”  
“Its always lonely at the top, pal,” Jason returned, trying to keep the Ranger talking and not fighting.   
If he gets hold of me again, I'm screwed.  
“Well all the more reason to enjoy our play date, “bro.”  
The two Rangers were now engaged in full combat, exchanging punches and kicks. Jason tried to stay out of grabbing distance but Drakkon was almost impossible to keep back. He got a thrill out of invading personal space, forcing the Red Ranger back and forth and around and around, controlling their violent dance.  
Drakkon called forth his blade again and deftly swung it to and fro.   
“I'm really having fun with you, Red, but we need to be getting back soon. And now that I think about it, you aren't nearly in enough distress for my liking.”  
Jason felt his blood run cold.   
He's just been fucking around with me this whole time! I never did have a chance!  
A flash of red and the Power Sword was gripped firmly in his hands. It shook slightly with his exhaustion.   
“I'm feeling this special connection between us, Red. So let me tell you a little secret.”  
Without warning, he was chest to chest with Jason, his iron grip locked around the Red Ranger's wrist as he admired the Power Sword.  
“Its pretty but I already have one just like it.”  
Digging his fingers in, Drakkon crushed the bones in the other man's wrist. Fire raced up Jason's entire arm and snarled in his chest as he yelled loudly, dropping the weapon. He sank to his knees, nausea threatening as Drakkon kept a firm hold with one hand. The other drew the sharp blade up his chest; it sliced with ease through the red silk. Blood saturated the fabric and flowed from the wound to his belt.   
Tommy, Tommy help!  
A vicious kick then upended him on his back with Drakkon pouncing immediately to perch on him like a cat, pinning the Red Ranger's arms with his knees. He was so heavy Jason could barely draw a breath to scream anymore.  
“Enough of this....”  
Reaching down, he unclasped the red Tyranno helmet and tossed it aside. Jason's eyes were wide in his pale face as tears rolled down his temples to the grass.   
“Now, try to pay attention. I'm going to tell you something I've never told another living soul. One other person knew what I'm about to tell you and he doesn't talk anymore.”  
Drakkon's helmet again disappeared so he could look his prey in the eyes. His flat affect shifted subtly to one of almost tenderness.   
“This brings back some memories, Little Red Riding Hood.”  
He licked his lips slowly.   
“I remember another time and place we were in a position much like this one. Well, me and my Red. In the Dark Dimension before he was rescued. I was feeling some type of way; I don't know. All that evil Green energy. I didn't know to control it at the time; it controlled me.”  
Jason panted shallowly under Drakkon's body, mouth opening and closing in silent cries.  
“Shhh, shhhhh.....” the evil Ranger soothed, a finger gently pressing to Jason's lips.   
Drakkon continued his story, his voice lowered.  
“I had some feelings for my Red but I'd say it was more in the area of lust and raging hormones. He looked so innocent, so pure. I just had to dirty that snow white fleece, show him what depravity and evil truly looked like. There's no way he ever would have forgiven what I did to him that day.”  
“Monster....” Jason mouthed.   
“No. God,” Drakkon corrected.   
Looking around, his eyes lit on just the thing he needed.  
“Now, then. I'm not going to kill you, Red. But this is really really going to hurt....”  
Jason's opened his mouth to try to talk and Drakkon's gloved hand slammed forcefully over it, silencing any noise as he lifted the large rock. The Red Ranger's dark eyes focused on the blunt object and he tried to squirm to no avail. He shook his head violently.   
“Come on now; hold still...”  
Blow after vicious blow rained down on Jason's skull, misting Drakkon's gloves and forarms. It splattered his thighs.   
When Jason finally stopped moving, the evil assailant felt in his neck for the weak pulse.  
“See, Red. You're still alive. But this might inspire Tommy to give up that gem.”  
Scooping up the comatose Ranger, he added cheekily. “Come along. You know what a worry wart your husband is.”  
A black flame engulfed them and then he was standing back in Tommy's living room.   
“What a mess. And you're getting blood everywhere,” he scolded. “Let's find somewhere for you to chill.”  
Walking down the hall cradling the blood soaked man, Drakkon kicked the door to the bathroom open and promptly dropped Jason in the hard porcelain tub where he thudded hard, limbs akimbo. Low guttural sounds came from his throat. The crisp white diamond was now the same dark red as his uniform and his dark hair was spiked with drying blood. His nose was swollen and bent, more blood drying over his split lips and crusting in his beard  
“We could have passed a pleasant few hours fucking, Red, but you just had to play the frigid bitch.”  
Leaning down, Drakkon thrust his tongue in Jason's mouth, running it sensually along his victim's, tasting the coppery blood. He firmly tugged the man's lower lip with his teeth as they parted.   
“Such a shame.”  
Turning on his heel, Drakkon slammed the door on his way down the hall to the kitchen, where he picked up Jason's phone. Pulling up the text messages, he sent one of his own.  
Hey babe! Hurry home. I've got a surprise for you. ;)


End file.
